Lost in the City
by OrangeMouse
Summary: Misaki's day started off pretty bad, then a meeting with Saruhiko and an encounter with a wild strain send the pair to an unknown city called Ikebukuro. Now set with the task of finding the strain to get back to Shizume city, little do they know their presence is already known. Their powers seemed to have caught the interest of a certain informant. Eventual Shizaya and SaruMi
1. Recontextualisation

**A/N: **as promised my DRRR and K crossover! :D This chapter is mainly creating the setting and initiating the plot (yes there will be a plot XD) Rating might go up.

This fic will feature eventual Shizaya and SaruMi but romance isn't the only genre. There'll be adventure and action too. Other Durarara and K characters will be brought in later as well. This is a multichapter story.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Lost in the City**

* * *

Chapter 1: Recontextualisation

* * *

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Shizume city. The skies were a pretty forget-me-not blue and a light cool breeze swept through the city gently fluttering tree leaves creating a rippling sea of green. It seemed as though everyone was outside, taking a walk in the park, hanging out with friends, or simply enjoying the beautiful weather.

It was disgusting.

Saruhiko Fushimi walked through the crowds of people, his hands thrust deep inside his pockets, a frown evident on his face. It was Tuesday, didn't these people have to go to work? In fact, Saruhiko himself was usually at the office at this time of day. However, his king had _insisted_ that they all take the day off today and 'enjoy the weather'. They'd been having truckloads of paperwork on and off for the last month due to two gangs who had an all out battle that destroyed five major buildings.

_Tch. I should have just stayed home._ Fushimi sincerely regretted his decision to go outside because just seeing all these people annoyed him terribly. And it made no sense in the first place why the king let them off for a day. There had also recently been a reporting of a wild strain wandering around Shizume city with unknown powers and he seriously doubted that lieutenant would let that slip for a day.

But then again, he could be sitting in the office now digging through piles of paperwork. Maybe a day off wasn't too bad. For all he knew, the king might have some ulterior motive to this. Knowing him, he probably did.

Sighing deeply, Fushimi changed his route, heading off in the direction of the Homra bar. Maybe he'd meet Misaki…

As he was approaching the bar, the door swung open, banging loudly against the wall, and out walked Yata carrying his skateboard and baseball bat. Fushimi grinned broadly. Today was suddenly making a turn for the better.

Taking his hands out of his pockets and resting one cautiously against the hilt of his sword, Fushimi made his way towards Yata.

"Well, nice to see you, Mi-sa-ki~"

Yata whipped around. There was no mistaking that voice. His hazel eyes narrowed and he put on a glower.

"What are you doing here you damn monkey? And stop calling me that!" He raised his metal bat and kicked up his skateboard.

Fushimi chuckled lightly as this open show of hostility. "I wanted to see Misaki…" he said tauntingly, drawing out the syllables of the name.

"You had better shut up Saru… Unless you want that face bashed in!" roared Yata, he raised his bat and it burst into bright red flames.

Smiling even wider, Fushimi advanced towards the Yata, drawing his sword from the sheath, the metal engulfed in blue flames.

"Still so hostile, Mi-sa-ki-"

"Damn you…You asked for it Saru!" With a roar of outrage, Yata flung himself off the steps, landing on his skateboard. The wheels sparked red against the concrete as he sped towards Fushimi, his flaming bat held aloft.

Fushimi's insane laughter ringing in his ears, he swung, aiming a heavy blow at his head. This bat was met in mid air with the edge of a blade. He saw Fushimi's blue eyes behind the blade flash with excitement and his burned with rage.

The street was filled with sunlight, a light breeze, and now the harsh sounds of metal against metal. Their blue and red flames burned even higher as they exchanged blows. Flinging the flaming bat at Fushimi's head, Yata charged at him, his fists wrapped in red flames. Tilting his head slightly, Fushimi dodged the bat and countered the blows with his blade. They were perfectly on par.

Then suddenly, right when Yata was about to strike Fushimi, there was a loud popping noise and a girl materialized between them. She was so close that one movement would get her burned by a flaming fist or run through with a blade.

"Wh- What the-" Yata stepped back in alarm. The girl was glancing from one to the other, blinking her large purple eyes. In fact, everything about her seemed purple. She had straight dark hair, shoulder length with purple streaks running through and a simple outfit consisting of a white oversized t-shirt and some purple shorts.

Fushimi's eyes narrowed. This girl must have quite some speed to get between them in that one second. But what intrigued Fushimi the most was the cat ears on her head. They twitched and definitely looked authentic.

"Strain."

_She's the wild strain. _

Fushimi leapt back immediately, raising his sword. He honestly didn't care at all about this strain, other than the fact that she just disrupted his fight with Misaki. But lieutenant would pester him for a month if he let her get away.

Yata was still looking confusedly from Fushimi to the girl. "Strain? What do you mean-?"

But Yata never got to finish his sentence as the girl smiled, and extended her hands.

"Move back Misaki!"

By then it was too late, the strain grabbed onto Yata's wrist with one hand, and Fushimi's sword with the other.

_Shit!_ Fushimi's eyes widened before his vision turned white.

* * *

Yata Misaki scratched the back of his head, wandering through the streets of a city. But it wasn't Shizume City. After the strain girl grabbed him, everything went white and the next thing he knew, he was waking up on the ground in the middle of a park.

It was already evening and Yata was extremely tired. He had been going through half the town (it was very large, even larger than Shizume City), trying to find out where he was. From what he gathered, he was in a city called 'Ikebukuro'. Having absolutely no idea where that was, it hadn't been very helpful. At least he knew he was still in Japan, but no one he asked seemed to have heard of Shizume City either.

So here he was, in the middle of a random city, with nothing more than his skateboard. He assumed he still had the skateboard because it was in contact with him when the girl grabbed him.

At first he had expected Fushimi to have a hand in this. But then he did remember Kusanagi-san mentioning something about a wild strain in the city. 'Their powers are unknown yet' he had said. Assuming that what had just happened was not a dream, Yata figured that her power must have been some kind of time, distance warp. He'd have thought Scepter 4 would have caught it by now. But Fushimi did somewhat try to warn him.

"Big help that did, you damn monkey," muttered Yata in a disgruntled tone. "Oi watch it!" he yelled when he accidentally collided with a person.

"Is that what you say when you bump into someone?!"

Yata glanced over at the man he'd just bumped into. Or glanced _up_ more like. He had blonde hair (dyed by the looks of it), wore bluish purple sunglasses, and a bartender's attire. He looked over 185 cm in height and towered over Yata.

_Woah he looks like Kusanagi-san… and curse my height! _

The man scowled at him. "Show some respect kid."

Yata glowered at the man and clicked his tongue rather like what Fushimi does when he's annoyed. He's had just about the worst day ever. It started out pretty bad with an argument with Kusanagi-san this morning. And when he left the Homra bar for some fresh air and that damn monkey had to show up and make everything worse. Plus that damn strain girl who transported him to who-knows-where and he's had to walk around an unknown city for half a day. To sum it up, he's tired, annoyed, very ticked off, and this man was just looking for a fight. Kusanagi-san had always told him not to involve innocent bystanders, but in the current situation, it might be better to just blow off some steam.

"Hey are you looking for a fight?" he challenged, glaring at the taller man.

The man smirked down at the boy and cracked his knuckles.

"If you're stupid enough to start one." He took off his sunglasses and tucked them in his vest, revealing a pair of light brown eyes.

The resemblance to Kusanagi-san was astonishing.

The Izumo lookalike called over his shoulder at another man behind them. "Excuse me for a bit. Could you go on without me Tom-san?"

The other man who had dark brown dreadlocks sighed and shook his head before walking away. As he passed Yata he gave him a pitying stare. "You don't know what you just got yourself into boy." he muttered.

"DAMN IT DON'T CALL ME A BOY!" Yata yelled as he flung out a fist at the man's face. To his surprise, it was caught in midair by the blond bartender's hand. Yata pulled his arm back and glared at him.

The man called Tom proceeded to walk away, waving a hand over his shoulder. "Don't take too long Shizuo. And try not to hurt him too much, he's only a boy."

"You had better be prepared to die." Snarled Yata. He was worn out but too beside himself with anger to care. This day was going horribly.

Shizuo contemplated the boy for a few moments.

"You're going to fight me without a weapon? You won't stand a chance in hand to hand combat."

Yata, whose hand had automatically reached for his bat, froze when he realized it wasn't there. He had flung it at Saruhiko back in Shizume city. It hadn't been brought here.

"Keh, it doesn't matter, I don't need a weapon." Raising his fists they burst into red flames as he charged Shizuo.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the boy's flames. Interesting, was this something like Celty's powers? He shifted his head to avoid the punch but Yata was faster. The blow caught him on the side on his face and left a slight burn mark.

Yata smirked. "It burns doesn't it?"

Shizuo stared back at him, his face surprisingly passive. "Not at all. I won't feel pain from a tiny scratch."

His face suddenly broke into a smile. "You're annoying, brat. But you're not weak." He grinned manically at the prospect of a good battle, a vein beginning to throb in his temple. "I still like you better than Izaya."

Turning his back on Yata, Shizuo strode towards the side on the street. Yata stared in shock as Shizuo put his hands around a street pole and yanked it _straight out of the ground._

_What the hell is this guy?!_

Having barely a second to recover, Yata dove out of the way as the pole came flying directly at his head. He looked up just as it smashed on the ground, the exact place where he had been standing a moment ago.

Shizuo straightened up and reached for the next vending machine, lifting it high over his head.

_Shit! I've got to move or I'll be crushed!_

Pushing himself off the ground, Yata rushed towards Shizuo, throwing a flaming punch at his stomach. Hearing the woosh and crash as the vending machine smashed somewhere behind him, he flung out his fist as hard as he could, making contact hard with Shizuo's chest. The flames seared a hole through his clothes but he seemed entirely unaffected.

Yata leapt aside when an arm shot out towards his face, doing a back flip and kicking off the pavement in a whirl of red. He darted towards the blond, sending a burning kick at his legs. He flinched when Shizuo's hand closed around his leg in a vice-like grip, strong enough to break the bones. Forcing out all of his energy, his bright red aura emanated from his entire figure, engulfing both Yata and Shizuo's arm. His grip tightened.

"Ah!" gasped Yata in pain. It felt like his leg was going to break. How strong is this guy? To grab on to the red aura is one thing but to hold on is totally insane. Any normal person would have their hand burned off.

Throwing another kick with his other leg, he heard a muffled thump and the grip around his leg loosened enough for him to slip out and jump back a good few meters. He crouched on the pavement panting, his right leg entirely numb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Shizuo, wrenching out a stop sign and chucking it at the boy. Yata's eyes widened as the projectile flew closer, his leg still unable to move. Putting his palms onto the ground, he fired a final burst of flame that shot him flying out from where the stop sign dug into the ground. He rolled a few feet before coming to a sprawl.

_Shit! I'm_ _so screwed! My leg isn't moving and I'm out of power…_

Shizuo straightened up and threw him a dirty look. He looked down at the hole Yata's flames had seared in his shirt and scowled. Throwing out an arm, he gripped onto yet another warning sign and ripped it out of its base.

"I hate violence…and you made me get violent…" said Shizuo, his voice shaking with suppressed anger. His eyes were hidden behind his blond bangs as he advanced towards Yata, and anyone still left in the vicinity quickly scarpered away.

Yata's arm twitched involuntarily. He could feel the power coming from this man. But it wasn't a king's power. It practically radiated from his figure, the physical embodiment of pure violence.

He could feel cold sweat on the back of his neck. If this guy was serious…he might not even make it out alive…

Gripping his leg tightly as if that could make it move, Yata bit down his teeth and dropped his gaze to his hands, willing them to light up in flames. There was a spark, but that was all. He felt the man approach him, his shadow enveloping his feeble attempts at a flame. He saw a pair of black shoes and knew that he was there. In his mind's eye, he saw the man raise the sign preparing to-

_CLANG_

* * *

Yata opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? He raised his gaze slowly and flinched at the sight of the metal pole, protruding from the ground a mere inch from his face.

"Like I said, you're not weak. And I still like you better than Izaya. Make better use of your powers and quit annoying me."

Putting a hand to his vest, Shizuo shook out his sunglasses and put them on.

"Tom-san is waiting for me. You had better go home kid."

And with that he walked away.

* * *

**-Dollars Chat Room-**

**-Kanra** logged in

**Kanra:** Hello~ (ﾉ^v^ )ﾉ

**Tanaka Tarou:** Hey Kanra-san!

**Setton:** Good evening Kanra

**Kanra**: Ehh? Is this the whole chat room? Where did everyone go?

**Tanaka Tarou:** It's getting late, and tomorrow is Wednesday. I have to go soon too, I have school -.-

**Kanra:** That's so boring~

**Kanra:** Hey did anyone of you hear?

**Kanra:** Some idiot challenged Shizuo to a fight! The whole street got destroyed~

**Tanaka Tarou:** Eh?

**Tanaka Tarou:** Are you serious?

**Tanaka Tarou:** ⊙△⊙

**Setton:** Really? Why would they do that?

**Setton:** Are they mental? Why would they anger Shizuo?

**Tanaka Tarou:** Are they okay? Alive?!

**Kanra:** Haha~~

**Kanra:** Shame the idiot didn't get killed.

**Kanra:** Actually, it's amazing they survived…

**Kanra:** Hmmm, now I'm getting interested.

**-Kanra** logged out

* * *

Dragging his skateboard, Yata Misaki made his way slowly down a darkened alleyway. The feeling had returned to his leg, but the bruising was going to last for weeks. Damn that guy! Who was he? How dare he leave in the middle of our battle? _Does he think I'm a coward?_

After the blond man had left, Yata barely had enough energy to pull himself up and limp away. He hated the feeling of defeat. He never lost in any battle because that would disgrace the name of Homra. But here...the people haven't even _heard _of Homra. What kind of sick joke was this?

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I could find that damn Saru sometime about now." Muttered Yata darkly. He was stumped about what to do now. His injuries weren't that bad. Though he had numerous scrapes and cuts, nothing was broken so he'll survive. But at this rate he might even freeze to death looking for somewhere to rest. Finally giving in to his aching muscles, Yata plopped himself down against a dingy looking building. Maybe some rest would be good…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red. Leaping up immediately, Yata grabbed his skateboard and his fists burst into flames. He winced when his injured leg hit the ground but gritted his teeth and didn't drop his position.

From the light of his flames, he could see the faint outline of a person.

"Who's there?" called Yata warily.

He heard a light chuckle before the person stepped forward. Illuminated by the flames, Yata could see this person as a young man, probably in his twenties. He was very skinny, wearing a pair of black jeans and a black fur-rimmed hoodie. In his hands glinted a short flick blade.

The man had a pair of startling red eyes that looked almost inhuman in the light of his red flames. He smiled, pocketed the knife, and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yata Misaki. I'm Orihara Izaya."

* * *

**A/N:**that's it for the first chapter! A little bit of a cliffhanger. Will definitely be continued.

Next Chapter : **Deal**

If you liked this please _review_ before following or faving. I really would like to know what you guys liked or disliked about it and what I can fix. A review means much more than a fav to me 3

next chapter is more of Fushimi and Shizuo.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Deal

**A/N:**chapter 2 of Lost in the city! :D sorry I took so long to update, we went on a trip to China and after I had a lot of work to catch up on. But I'm still going to continue with this~ :)

* * *

**Lost in the City**

* * *

Previous chapter:

The_ man had a pair of startling red eyes that looked almost inhuman in the light of his red flames. He smiled, pocketed the knife, and held out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you Yata Misaki. I'm Orihara Izaya."_

* * *

Chapter 2: **Deal**

Yata tensed and raised his fist higher.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

The man with the red eyes smiled. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Yata swore he saw more of a sneer.

"Of course I know your name. I know _everything _about _everyone," _he gave a small non-committal shrug. "Well I could find out everything if I felt like it anyways."

Yata glared at the hand the man extended but made no move to take it.

After a few minutes, the man sighed and dropped his hand. "You're sure cautious aren't you? At least that means you're not stupid. But then again, you must have been quite stupid to pick a fight with Shizu-chan."

He snickered.

"If you had taken the hand, I would have killed you right here and now."

He spun around so that his back was to Yata and raised his arms as though trying to embrace the night giving an amused chuckle.

"Yata Misaki, vanguard of Homra, alias Yatagarasu, 19 years old, blood type B, and looking for a way back to Shizume City."

He smiled. "Am I wrong?"

"H-How do you know that?" Yata's stance faltered slightly, the strain on his leg taking a bigger toll on his body than he'd thought.

"Oh, it's enough that I know. Ever since your battle with Shizu-chan earlier today I've wanted to meet you, your powers have quite ah- _intrigued _me." He turned back, red eyes glittering maliciously and stepped towards Yata, who backed up in response. His eyes widened when his back hit the wall.

Izaya smiled over Yata's dimming red flames.

"Interesting… very much interesting. Appears almost the exact opposite of Celty's shadows…"

It was a few seconds before Yata realized Izaya was talking about his flames. He grimaced. Backed up against a wall in a deserted alley by a man with a knife was probably not the best situation. As much as he would love to beat the hell out of this guy, with the amount of strength left he'd wouldn't last five minutes. The most reasonable thing to do now is probably to try and talk his way out of this but Yata was never much one for words.

"W-What do you want?" _Damn it that sounded pathetic!_ _Why did I have to stutter!_

"Hmm…" Izaya leaned back and put his knife to his lips in as though deep in thought.

Yata blanched. _When did he get the knife out? I never even noticed it…_

"Well I'd say I want to help." Said Izaya.

"What?"

"I'm Orihara Izaya and I'm an informant. As you've already seen, I can get you all the information on anyone, anywhere." Said Izaya, with an air of someone talking about the weather, and extremely bored with it.

"If you want their whole life story, I can get it. If you want what they did at a certain time and place, I can get that too. And given the current situation you're in, practically unarmed and defenceless, I suggest we come over to my office to continue this conversation unless you'd prefer it end here in which I accommodate as well." He smiled and lifted his knife so that it rested just above Yata's collarbone. The cold metal pressed hard enough a drop of blood oozed out from behind the blade.

Yata's eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He said, unable to think of another way out of this situation.

"Great!" And in a second, the blade was gone and Izaya was already walking away. "Follow me Misaki~"

With a last irritated click of his tongue, Yata dropped his fists, the flames fizzling out and followed after Izaya.

"Tch. Don't call me that."

* * *

Punching in the credit card password, Fushimi watched as a stack of money slid out of the machine, before taking and pocketing it. It should be enough to last him through a few days. An hour after arriving, he had pick pocketed a man's wallet and a woman's purse. Hey, drastic times call for drastic measures. Turning around he glanced carefully up and down the street. The sky was darkening and clouds covered the sky. It was late evening and he had so far spent a day in this strange city. Ikebukuro was it?

Slipping out the credit card he tucked it into his inside pocket before making his way down the street. Despite the late hour, it was crowded with people. Neon lights and signs lined the streets and groups of people huddled together talking excitedly about little nonsense. Fushimi walked with hands thrust into his pockets, gaze glued to the ground. This isn't a great time to attract attention. In fact, a group of thugs had already cornered him earlier due to his strange uniform and sword. Knocking them out cold wasn't difficult, but leaving no traces were.

It was that strain's fault, no doubt about it. She transported them here and she was going to transport them back. Fushimi would make her. Due to the fact that she had grabbed both him and Misaki at the same time, it was highly likely that they both ended up here. But so far, there hasn't been any hint of the guy. At least until this afternoon.

While checking the area, Fushimi had found tens of people along with the police crowding around a demolished street. Pieces of cement and metal littered the streets and there were deep cracks in parts of the pavement. Misaki couldn't have done this. However, those burn marks all over the rubble. That was definitely him.

"Hey it looks like Shizuo went into a rage again," a small man whispered to his left. "That's the third time this week."

"And I heard a kid was involved this time as well." A thin lady with way too much makeup muttered. "Rumors said the kid was using fire. Like flames from his hands."

A tall business man to his right was conversing seriously with a slightly shorter woman. "D'you believe the rumors? It's like the Black Rider all over again. And they called him an urban myth…"

Having heard enough, Fushimi turned and left the scene. So Misaki had been here after all…

* * *

The silenced was deafening.

Yata was sitting on a long couch in what he took to be Izaya's apartment, a towel draped over his head. After practically towing his worn out body around for half an hour, they finally reached Izaya's place and Yata was threatening to just collapse onto the ground. Izaya was kind enough to let him take a shower first before they further discussing any matters. Hair wet and sitting in one of Izaya's extra and rather large t-shirts, Yata felt much better but still horribly sore. His eyes are and had been for the entire time since he got out of the shower, focused on the back of Izaya's head. It's never too late to let your guard down. Izaya was sitting on a black swivel chair with his back to Yata and tapping away on his keyboard, red eyes focused on the computer screen. Unsure of whether or not to speak up, Yata fidgeted a little before giving a light cough.

Izaya's lips curled into a smile. He turned around.

"I assume this means you're ready to discuss our deal?"

Yata's eyebrows contracted. "What deal?"

"Well, I assume you need information as you're currently stuck in a city you've never heard of with no money, no place to live, and no one you know. And just so we're clear on one thing, I don't work for _free_."

Tightening his fist, Yata glared at Izaya. Well he knew this was coming, who would help some half-dead person anyways?

"As you've said, I have no money. I can't pay you."

Chuckling, Izaya laced his fingers together and placed then under his chin, surveying Yata with his luminous red eyes. "Payment doesn't mean cash. I'll even take a case free of charge if it's _interesting._ But no- I actually need something, and I believe you can get it for me. You can fight right?"

"Well…yeah," nodded Yata, "but not as good as that freaking blond monster." He mumbled darkly.

"Haha well of course! Shizu-chan _far _outstrips anyone in terms of physical strength. Can't say the same about his intelligence though." Laughed Izaya.

_Shizu-chan?_ "Hey wait- you look like you can fight too," blurted out Yata before he could stop himself. "I mean, that knife can't just be for show right?"

Lifting his head off his hands, Izaya gave a small nod. "Of course, what did you think the knife was for?"

"But- But if you can fight then why would you need me?" asked Yata curiously. This man looked like your everyday person, but Yata could just feel the power from him. But it wasn't like Shizuo's, it wasn't overwhelming and so forceful that it made him nauseous. This one was clear, carefully restrained, and refined to the point where release of such power could be even more dangerous than the insane blond. _This on the other hand, feels like the power of a king._

Running his knife along his fingers as though filing his nails, Izaya frowned. "Well, it's not that I'm not perfectly capable of handling my own matters but it'd be more ah- _convenient_ if say- someone else- _someone unknown_- were to do it so that it couldn't be traced back to me. But why would my motives interest you anyways Misaki? Just do what I want and I'll get that info for you, unless you prefer sleeping on the streets or course."

Gritting his teeth, Yata glared at him. This guy is so infuriating, and to make it worse, he was right. He was in no state to leave and search independently and it wasn't like he knew anyone else. For all he knew, Saru might not have even ended up at the same place let alone be able to help him. _Damn it…this guy's not leaving me any choice…_

"Fine, sure I'll do it…whatever it is."

"Great!" smiled Izaya. Scooping up a folder from his desk, he riffled through the pages and brought out what looked like an official government ID document. Handing it to Yata, he pointed at the picture on the page. It was a man of around thirty with short black hair and a prominent frown on his lined face. "This man's name is Shiki and he's the leader of an underground organization known as Awakusu-kai. One of his gang members managed to get a copy of one of my documents. The document itself isn't of much use to me but its contents are not something I want to be associated with." Izaya looked so serious that Yata didn't dare to interrupt him. Then,

"So, you're gonna get it for me!" Finished Izaya cheerfully with a little smile. "You don't have to return the file. Destroying it is fine too!"

Yata stared at him blankly. "So …that's it? That's all the information I get? A name and not even a last name? I mean look- he gestured to the document- most of these sections are blank! What do I have to go on?"

Indeed more than half the paper was either empty or labeled 'N/A'.

"Well Shiki-san isn't one to be so careless and let his information be revealed so easily," shrugged Izaya. "Otherwise he would have been arrested years ago with what he's doing." He snickered. "Oh, I believe you'll find him just fine Misaki. Though they may be an underground organization, ask any of the gangs around here and they'll give you everything you need to know. Might I suggest the Yellow Scarves as the Dollars are rather _feisty _and the Blue Squares aren't in the best condition at the moment."

"Don't call me by that name," muttered Yata, "It's Yata, not Misaki."

"Aw but I like the name Misaki," he smirked. "It's a very _cute_ name Misaki-chan~."

Yata's grip tightened on the rim of his t-shirt. He wasn't going to fall for the bait. This is probably going to be his best chance on finding any leads back and he can't afford to give it up.

"Fine," he said again, "Stolen file, Shiki, Awakusu-kai, find Yellow Scarves. I got it."

"Good," agreed Izaya. "Now my half of the deal, who or what would you like to know?"

Biting his lip Yata's eyes wandered trying to think of an answer. What did he want to know? How to get back to Shizume City? Well sure, but the answer isn't going to be that simple otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation right now. That purple strain girl, she brought him here, she could probably bring him back, willingly or not.

"There's a person I need to find. Though I'm not certain if she's even human," began Yata carefully, eyeing Izaya for any reaction. Getting nothing more than the slight shadow of a smile, he continued. "I don't have much to go on either. She looks about 16 or 17, slightly taller than me – he grinded his teeth- she's got dark hair shoulder-length, not pure black and streaks of purple highlights. Last time I saw her she was wearing a large white t-shirt and purple shorts. Her eyes are purple too, somewhat slanted." Yata strained his memory as much as he could. "She's got this triangular sort of mark on her neck, about the length of a finger, looked like a scar. And cat ears, she's got cat ears."

Izaya continued to watch him, an amused look upon his face. "Cat ears? Are you looking for a little dress up maid?" he snorted.

"No! I'm serious! Not like a headband, actual moving cat ears. She's a strain."

Izaya stopped laughing. "Actual? As in she can move them, they can't be taken off?"

Yata nodded.

"Interesting…Now I want to hear more, continue."

"Err…that's about all I have of her… she was the one who brought us here, I figured she could bright us back."

"Right…and who exactly is this _us?"_

Yata blinked. Is it worth it to look for Saruhiko? It's not even for certain he's here. But still…better him than no one. Well if in that case…

"Also find me Saruhiko Fushimi and Suoh Mikoto."

* * *

Placing a cup of tea on his desk, Izaya fiddled with his switchblade with one hand and plopped into his chair. A faint smirk played over his lips. His eyes flitted to the game board he had on the table. A mixture of shogi, poker, and go (weiqi), his own game, his own rules. _Well, this could turn out _much _more interesting than his little gang war._

It was almost eight and Misaki had left just earlier. His clothes were tattered beyond repair so Izaya lent him a simple black shirt and pants along with a huge hoodie. 'Cover up that hair' he told him, 'You don't want to be attracting attention where you're going'.

_Namie should be getting here soon_, he mused. _Maybe I could get her to dissect the boy after he comes back. An autopsy would be good. He seems quite as interesting as that dullahan. But ah- looks like _he's _here._

Izaya's blood red eyes flicked over and focused on the door. A second later, the door banged opened and a man strode in. He was slightly taller than Izaya by a few centimeters. Long dark bangs hid the left side of his face, a pair of black glasses framed his bright blue eyes. They were burning with anger. Izaya grinned, his red orbs meeting the blue.

"Welcome, and to what do I owe the pleasure, _Saruhiko Fushimi?"_

Fushimi frowned.

"Orihara Izaya," he nodded, "What have you done with Misaki?"

"Ehhh? I have no idea what you're talking about," shrugged Izaya, feigning innocence. His lips curved upwards. "_Just kidding."_

"You deleted everything didn't you?"

"Well, yes otherwise you wouldn't come and see me would you?"

"You hacked the systems?"

"Obviously, you're not the only one around here who's good with technology. I knew you were looking for your little friend so I just went online and cleared any and all the data regarding him. Then of course your only choice would be to come to me." He laced his fingers. "So tell me about this strain."

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and drew his sword. "Fushimi, battou…" The sword burst into blue flames. "Where is Misaki?" he repeated.

Izaya's eyes narrowed and he fingered his knife. "Interesting…yours is blue and it's got a different aura too."

Eyebrows contracted, Fushimi frowned. "Fine, I'll force it out of you." And he swung. A sharp blow blade aimed straight between Izaya's eyes.

_Clang_

The blade shuddered an inch from Izaya's forehead, his switchblade pressed flat against the tip of Fushimi's sword. Behind the knife, Izaya's eyes lit up, the insane grin back on his lips.

Drawing back his sword, Fushimi lifted his arm before bringing it swishing back down towards Izaya's shoulder. A flash of silver and the sound of clashing metal left his attack yet again defected. Instead of withdrawing, Fushimi shoved his hand hard into the handle pushing the blade back towards Izaya. The blue flames rose and singed the ends of his hair. The flames reflected in both of their eyes, one burning blue and the other eerie red.

Swinging a fist at Fushimi's head Izaya laughed and three blades shot out from his sleeves. Pulling back his sword quickly, the knifes clanged loudly against the metal and dropped to the ground, twisted and melted by the blue fire. Fushimi thrust his hand down his vest and pulled out three of his own daggers and threw them at Izaya aflame. Jumping back Izaya stepped on his chair and did a quick flip in midair to avoid the daggers, his eyes widened though when the blade shot towards his legs, the place where he was going to land. Shifting his weight as quickly as he could, he landed on his heel careening backwards and Fushimi took that moment to shove him harshly against the wall.

Izaya laughed again. "Haha, guess I need more room to maneuver around here."

Sword at Izaya's throat, Fushimi froze, feeling a sliver of ice cold metal pressing against his own neck. He glared at Izaya whose eyes seemed to laugh at him.

"Actually I won't be needing this." His hand loosened and Fushimi heard the blade hit the ground.

_What is he playing at…?_

"Haha…Fushimi-kun, your timing really sucks."

His eyes shot open wide and realization struck him hard. But it was too late, fingers closed around his throat and he blacked out.

Stepping over the body Izaya sniffed. "Ahh, you overdid it again Shizu-chan."

The blond man crossed his arms and frowned. "Shut up flea, he's not dead. And it's only 'cause I owe you for that last month or I would've let you die. You probably protected Kasuka just so you could use me." He growled resentfully.

"No problem Shizu-chan~," chimed Izaya pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Who're you calling?" asked Shizuo as Izaya punched in some numbers.

"Nothing much," replied Izaya, putting the phone to his ear, "I need information out of this guy- he nudged Fushimi who was passed out on the floor- and from what I've just witnessed, I'll probably need some interrogation help."

"Hello? This is Izaya. I'll need a little help…Erika."

* * *

**A/N:**** Please review! Means much more to me that a fav or follow. **I'd really like to know how you guys thought of it! Like the plot so far?

Yeah I'm torturing Misaki so much XD And there's more to come~ next chapter will be lighter and less fighting. I'm going to introduce more characters into the story.

Haven't come up with the next title yet though, I have the plot done :)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Rumoured Mystery

**A/N: **So~ chapter 3! okay okay I originally said this was going to be lighter because I was intending to have it be characters meeting and friendship but it got a little long so some of that is being pushed to next chapter ^^" this is still much lighter than the first two chapters though :)

* * *

**Lost in the City**

* * *

Previous chapter:

_"Who're you calling?" asked Shizuo as Izaya punched in some numbers._

_"Nothing much," replied Izaya, putting the phone to his ear, "I need information out of this guy- he nudged Fushimi who was passed out on the floor- and from what I've just witnessed, I'll probably need some interrogation help."_

_"Hello? This is Izaya. I'll need a little help…Erika."_

* * *

Chapter 3: **Rumoured Mystery**

* * *

**-Dollars Chat Room-**

**Setton: **So how are you kanra-san?

**Kanra: **Great~ thanks ;D

**Kanra: **Just came back from a little trip to the sushi shop! I love otoro~

_-Tanaka Tarou _has been idle for 5 minutes-

**Setton: **Are you still there Tanaka-san?

**Kanra: **Tanaka Tarouu~~~ heyy you still there? O.o

**Tanaka Tarou: **Yeah, I'm still here.

**Tanaka Tarou:** Hey Kanra-san… have you heard anything else about the fight three days ago? :)

**Tanaka Tarou:** Any new rumours or anything?

**Setton:** The one where some kid picked a fight with Shizuo?

**Tanaka Tarou:** Yeah…

**Kanra:** Mmm~ I don't think so -v-

**Kanra:** Wonder how that kid's doing~

**Setton:** That was quite big recently. Could he have died?

**Kanra:** No I don't think he did ;)

**Kanra:** Actually Tanaka Tarou, yeah I have heard something recently…

_**Kanra**__: They say he has an accomplice._

* * *

Mikado looked up from his cell phone a see a hand waving in front of his face. Large brown eyes blinked at him.

"Hey Mi-ka-do~," Kida grinned. "What're you looking at?"

Snapping his phone shut Mikado slid it into his pocket and smiled gently. "Ah, nothing Kida-kun. Just some rumours that had been spreading around recently."

"OH! I've heard of those! You know I heard from some dollars that a kid got in a fight with Shizuo!" said Kida , waving his hands around the way he always does when he's excited. "You could actually see the mess, like two days ago I was out shopping and the whole street was under construction. Rubble everywhere."

"Mm. Yeah that's the one. This sure is going huge, almost everyone in Ikebukuro's heard of the battle…" mused Mikado. He ran his finger absentmindedly around the edge of his notebook, eyes straying out the window. This was another thing he loved about having the seat next to the window. Whenever he couldn't concentrate (many times recently) he would stare out the window, the empty courtyard and cherry blossoms helped his mind wander.

Kida's voice continued on for a while, Mikado occasionally giving a nod or 'mm' to show he was still listening. It wasn't anything new, he had heard it all before either from his classmates or off the dollars website. It wasn't until a few certain words cut into his mind that he turned back to Kida, suddenly much more alert.

"And yet, funnily enough, outside of the dollars website I can't find any information at all. There was once, I saw a post on a blog that rumoured the kid had magical powers, like the Black Rider. But next time I checked it showed up as 'post removed'. Maybe it's just a rumour after all." Kida finished blandly giving a small shrug.

Mikado gave a small hum of assent before turning his gaze back to the window.

_Huh, so I wasn't the only one. _

A few days ago, he too had attempted to research more about this mysterious boy. He had stumbled upon a website that posted spotting and 'details' about the Black Rider, there was a similar post regarding the boy using strange fire powers. Along with it was an extremely blurry picture claiming to be the boy during his fight with Shizuo, but all you could make out was the fuzzy outline of a person and a lot of red. The second time he tried to visit the website, the post was removed. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

_Nothing more than a rumour_ he had thought. Until it happened again. Twice the day after, he had found some info (whether reliable or not) regarding the boy by claimed eye witnesses. The websites both crashed within the few seconds it took him to read the first line.

_Could someone be trying to keep this quiet?_

"Oi- Oi- OII!"

Mikado's chin slipped off his hand as he snapped out of this reverie. Kida was snapping his fingers repeatedly a slight look of concern upon his face.

"Mikado? You're sure out of it today. Are you alright?"

"Ah yes, yes I'm fine, sorry," mumbled Mikado quickly putting on a small smile, "It's nothing really… I was just thinking…"

Kida's face suddenly broke into a smile. "Hey hey- don't tell me~ You're thinking about girls? You sly boy Mikado!" he grinned, ruffling the other boy's hair. "I knew you liked that girl we saw yesterday and now you're daydreaming of her!"

"What! No no! Kida-kun it's not like that!" sputtered Mikado batting away Kida's hand his face turning red. "I just- it's nothing. My mind's just been wandering, what with Shizuo-san's fight and the rumours going around, it's the Black Rider all over again isn't it?"

"Ah of course, it's just like you to go on about the weird stuff," laughed Kida affectionately. "But the Black Rider's real isn't he? This kid could be real too. Maybe he's from another universe or something!"

Mikado smiled, he knew Kida was just humouring him. Though it does stand a fact that the Black Rider is real, so could there be a chance these so called rumours are too?

"Or he could just be mental and it's nothing more than a rumour," shrugged Kida. "Dunno why you're so worried though. So he fought Shizuo, Shizuo won. He always does. Strongest man in Ikebukuro, ne?"

"Yeah," nodded Mikado in agreement. He doubted whether there existed a person anywhere stronger than Shizuo. At that moment the teacher walked in and called a silence, students quickly shuffled back to their seats and Kida patted him lightly on the back before leaving. Turning back to his work, spinning the ball point pen in his hand, Mikado's mind wandered back to dwelling on the mystery of the unknown boy.

* * *

After school Kida met up with Mikado at their lockers. He immediately launched off into a fantasy about this 'really beautiful' girl he saw at lunch while Mikado organized his books and placed them into his bag. They made their way down to the courtyard together waving goodbye to a few friends before making their way home.

"Kida-kun, where's Sonohara-san?" asked Mikado curiously. They usually walked home together having all lived in the same neighbourhood. "She didn't meet up with us today at the lockers."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," smiled Kida knocking his forehead playfully with his knuckles. "Anri said she needs to buy a new bag so she's going to the mall after school."

"Oh okay then."

After a few minutes, Kida lurched to a stop, Mikado having grabbed his arm lightly. "What's wrong Mikado?"

"Hey Kida-kun, look, what's that?" asked Mikado pointing towards a large ring of people on street corner ahead of them. There was a fair amount of noise coming from inside and the crowd yelled and cheered. "A performance of some sort?"

There was a yell and then a loud crash. The crowd cheered.

"Haha nah, a fight is more like it," laughed Kida waving an airy hand. "No need to worry about it, this happens a lot in Ikebukuro. You'll see your share if you stay long enough."

"Wanna go watch?" Mikado tugged on Kida's sleeve. His voice sounded innocent and curious but his blue eyes gleamed with excitement. Kida smiled at this.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna go sticking your nose in the wrong things and get yourself killed," chuckled Kida teasingly. He found it almost endearing how Mikado always seems calm and innocent outwardly but the kid wanted nothing more than adventure. "Haha let's go and see some jerks get beaten up~"

As they approached the ring of people, there was another loud thump and the crowd parted as a man came flying through landing on the pavement in a sprawl. Mikado and Kida stood on their toes to get a good look.

In the middle of the ring was a teen, in his twenties by the looks of it. _He has some really crazy hair _thought Mikado. The man had short hair that was gelled up and spiky, the ends were dyed red which clashed horribly with the green bandana he wore. He was quite tall, taller than Mikado for sure and had a strong build. His clothing was probably considered punk but Mikado wasn't sure. He had clearly just beaten the other guy and was pumping his fist in the air.

"Anyone else for the challenge! Come on who thinks they can beat me! No? So you all admit I'm the best?" he sneered waving his arms around at the crowed. The group of people, no doubt his gang members, cheered and snickered.

"YOU!" the guy pointed dramatically at someone in the crowd. "Wanna challenge me? If ya win, you get 5000 yen!" He waved a thick wad of bills. "But if ya lose, better be ready to pay up!" The boy looked like a high school student. He blinked rather confusedly at being singled out before quickly backing away. The gang members broke out in laughter.

"HA! So that's it? You guys all admit I'm the strongest right? Ya'll better remember that! The green snakes are the stronges-"

"I'll try."

Whispers immediately broke out and heads turned trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who is it?" muttered Kida. Mikado shook his head.

"No idea."

"Over here! I said I'll fight."

Somewhere on the right of Mikado, a person stepped out of the crowed. All eyes fell upon him. The gang leader actually snorted.

The girl next to him whispered, "He looks ridiculous, what's with that getup?"

Kida grimaced. "He looks young, twenty at most, sorry to say it but I'd bet on the gang leader."

Mikado glanced at him. "You think he's going to lose?" Kida's grinned back apologetically.

* * *

_Should I steal some money?_

This question has been pestering Yata for the entire morning. He had left Izaya's the day before and made his way back to Ikebukuro where he was 'slightly' more familiar. At first, he had been set on not stealing because it just isn't right in his book but as the day passed, he was starting to have his doubts. First of all, he was hungry. Forget tired and injured but if he's going to complete that deal with Izaya, he's going to need energy to fight. Okay so he wasn't starving yet. But he doubted he could last a long battle. On the brightside, his wounds were starting to heal up and his leg was overall functioning properly now. It no longer felt like jelly like the night he was dragging himself up to Shinjuku. But no matter what condition his body was in, he still needed food. And that brought him back to his current predicament.

_To steal or not to steal._

_Wait- What the hell that was like a horrible pun off Shakespeare- Ah nevermind. Though I know it's not right to steal money I really need food soon or I'm gonna drop. I mean, Saruhiko would probably steal money the moment he gets here. It's just like him to do that. But- I'm not Saru. No- I mean… it's not like I would be stealing from the poor or anything… and it's not really hurting anyone…_

Yata argued with himself for a few minutes before deciding that if he can't find a better way to get money by this afternoon, he's going to steal. Probably from some rich snobby dude. Or even that blond bartender guy if he can.

And that was when he saw it, a large group of people crowding around to watch a fight.

_A gang fight huh? I missed those. We used to have lots of them before Scepter 4 started coming around and arresting people. Stupid blues._

Tucking his skateboard under his arm, Yata made his way casually towards the crowd. _It's not like I've got anything better to do, might as well watch a good fight._

As he neared the crowd he could see a teen beating up another guy before landing a punch that sent him flying out the circle. _Pfft pathetic. Anyone could've dodged that._

Yata watched in silence, his hands shoved in the pockets of his oversized hoodie. Why did Izaya have to give him this thing anyways? It was freaking _burning_. But then again, it wasn't like his clothes were much better, not in usable condition anyways. The hood was pulled over his head to cover his red hair but after a few minutes, Yata yanked it off sweat starting to form on his forehead. The gang leader was clearly boasting, waving his fist around and challenging passersbys at random. No one accepted the challenge though.

But then he yelled something that caught Yata's attention, "Come on! Why not give it a try! Otherwise you all admit I'm the strongest! If ya can defeat me ya'll get 5000 yen!"

Yata's mouth curved into a smile. _Well, there's my way to get some money._

"Hey! I'll try."

When no one seemed to see him, he stepped forward through the crowd into the center of the ring.

"Over here! I'll fight!"

To his surprise, the gang leader took one look at him and snorted.

"This isn't a place for children you know? _You'll get hurt._"

A vein throbbed in Yata's temple. _There it is again. Child. Why does EVERYONE call me a child!?_

"I'm not a child," he snarled. "The name's Yata Misaki." He glared daggers at the man.

"Prepare to lose."

Kicking his skateboard out he leaned on his hand on it and glared at the man. The gang leader gave him a one-over sizing him up. Up close, Yata realized this guy was a lot taller than him, maybe even a head. _Ah it's always the height. But size doesn't matter, I'll flatten him._

The other gang members were already cheering on their leader. "Beat him up!" "Show that kid who's boss!" "Go boss Ryochi!"

Yata smirked. "So your name is Ryochi, huh?"

The man sneered. "Better remember that kid, the name of the guy who beat you up. But don't worry, I'll go easy on you since you're a kid and all."

"Again with all this kid crap! I'm not a kid dammit!" hissed Yata.

Ryochi shrugged. "Doesn't matter, as long as you think you can beat me, you're free to give it a shot. Just keep in mind that when you lose, you're gonna have to pay up."

"No problem," agreed Yata. Though it may not have been the best move to agree considering he had zero money on him at all, but he was quite confident in his ability to win.

"Though…"began Ryochi gesturing towards his skateboard. "That's a really nice skateboard you've got there. If you lose- _when _you lose, I want that as well."

Yata swung his arm around so that the back of the skateboard faced the gang members, the crimson crest of Homra flashing in the sunlight. The embroidered letters 'HMR' shone brightly just above it.

Yata smirked. "Do you really think you can beat me? Sure I'll throw in the skateboard but there's no chance you're gonna get it. Though you know," he spun it around and dropped it on the ground, a foot planted on the tip. "This has the mark of Homra, so don't take it lightly. It's worth a lot more than you 5000 yen, how about we bump up the price. 10 000 yen!"

The crowd cheered. He could tell the gang leader was hesitant but the crowd made it obvious that he'd look weak if he backed out.

"Fine kid!" Another member of the gang tossed him another stack of bills. "10 000 it is. But if you lose, better be ready to pay 10 000 yen plus the skateboard."

"Yeah sure!" agreed Yata. "Just get this over with already." Stepping on his skateboard Yata kicked off the ground in a screech of wheels against pavement. He circled the gang leader around the edge of the ring and people backed up to give him more space. Yata grinned and lifted his fists. There wasn't going to be any flames in this battle. He couldn't afford to give his power away and plus, it wasn't like he was going to need it. Ryochi followed his movements with his eyes a smile blooming onto his face.

"Ha so you can skate kid! Not bad!" He lunged out aiming a heavy punch at Yata who swerved quickly to get out of the way. Making a sharp turn with his skateboard, Yata shot back towards Ryochi his fists swinging out at his head. A loud thump and his blow was parried by the back of Ryochi's arm. A leg swung out at Yata's stomach and he was forced to jump back, landing on his skateboard and sliding a little. He wasn't bad. Having a larger build he had strength but his size also slowed down his agility.

Yata smirked to himself. _Just like all those other gang idiots back in Shizume City. All brawn and no brain._

With a yell, Ryochi charged at Yata with his fists raised. They exchanged a couple of heavy blows and Yata winced as he received a hard jab to his stomach. The crowd yelled and the gang members cheered for their leader.

_Good thing I have nothing to throw up_ thought Yata bitterly. _Better finish this quickly it's not like I've got that much energy to spare anyways._

Digging his heel hard into the back of his skateboard he flipped it straight off the pavement, a hand pressing onto the ground and aiming at his face with the board. Ryochi backed up to avoid a kick in the face but he wasn't fast enough to block the next one as Yata swung his arm out knocking him off balance. He stumbled backward and Yata flipped right-side up and rushed forward to land another punch, right in his face. He flailed his arms before landing heavily on his back.

Picking up his skateboard, Yata thrust it onto the ground an inch from Ryochi's face. The smile was back on his face. The crowd had gone silent.

"So, that means I win right?" He bent down and picked up the stack of money. "So this'll be mine~" Throwing his skateboard over his shoulder he turned to leave.

"Oi wait!"

Yata paused and turned around. Ryochi was getting to his feet, he was certainly irritated but he looked Yata in the eye.

"Hey kid, you wanna join our gang? The Green snakes, we can make you a lot stronger. And it'll give you something to do, a place to blow off some steam." He smiled though it looked slightly forced.

Yata froze.

'_You guys wanna join us? We'll show you a place to blow off some steam'. _Those were the exact words Kusanagi-san had said. When he and Saruhiko had first met Mikoto and joined Homra.

_Tch, why am I remembering that now. There isn't any Homra here. We don't exist._

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. I've got my own place to get back to." With a final wave over his shoulder, Yata walked off down the street.

* * *

**A/N: ********Please review! Means much more to me that a fav or follow.** I'd really like to know how you guys thought of it! Do you like the plot? :)

just so you know **10 000 yen is about $100**

Well this chapter was fun to write :D I really like Kida and Mikado so there's going to be more of them soon. (and also there's going to be Anri and Saruhiko in the future *hinthint* not as a couple though, but they're going to have a- _talk_)

I've already started the next chapter so I think I'm going to update soon~ haha I'm not getting a lot of readers though since drrr/k is not a popular category. well thanks for reading~


End file.
